POWER RANJERS ZEO MATRIX
by NINJETTESILVER
Summary: alternet ending to power ranjerrs turbo .Rita is the bady zedd is the mentorand the bace of ops is the astro mega chamber


the power rangers turbo in POWER RANGERS ZEO MATRIX EPISODE 1 -chapter 1  
  
Disclaimer; This author would like to clerify that he does not own power rangers or anything to do with it except this story, i am just borrowing it because if i did i would explain what happaned to alpha 5 when zordon was kidnapped .please forgive spelling and grammar and my last story thank you for checking this out and please be gentle  
  
Timeline ; This story takes place during chace into space it has an alternet ending , Justin will become the red zeo matrix ranger and the bace of ops is the astro command chamber andros will make an aperance but the rangers will stay on earth Zedd will be there mentor, Rita as the villan, Dark Specter WILL NOT exist.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Just outside angel Grove power chamber ... "Ahh the power chamber, HA HAA,RYGOG Divatox said screeming , assemble two of my best and most powerfull armys now, and prepare for attack" said Divatox laughing,  
(NEXT SCEEN POWER CHAMBER Power rangers sit in the power chamber with there heads down. "We've just lost the Turbo Megazord and the Rescue Megazord, what are we gono do we're completly defencless if Divatox atacks Angel Grove. said TJ speeking as if his favourite baceball team had just lost there final game.Carlos turned around to Dimitria and waiting for advice "Dimitria ,CAN WE RAPAIR THE TURBO MEGAZORD ?". Carlos said lifting his head up and placing his thumb and one finger his chin and rubbimg it.(corny)  
  
No, said Justin when we were fighting Goldgoyle he took all of the energy from around him and shot directly at the middle of the Turbo Megazord and then it collapsed on to the ground ,Goldgoyle hit the main controle room witch is located inside of Mountin Blaster. five minutes later......... Screen flashes on, everyone looks at the viewing globe/square...... CRASH BANG!!!!!!!!!the Turbo Megazord explodes, parts of the megazord fly everywhere left arm falls of then the other falls of WIND CHACER scremed Cassie . parts off the legs fall off then the head , the viewing globe/square fuzes and rangers turn to Dimitria for advice what are we............,alarm sounds. Yo rangers eltar is under attack alpha warned them. Screen switches on, rangers turn around to the viewing globe/square, Zordon's head clicks on to the screen. Rangers Eltar is under attack by the U.A.E. Rita.ZEDD,MONDO and Divatox are all under the controle of the Dark Specter,an evil being like that of Maligor you may want to come and assist me but please dont , you must stay and deffend the earth from Divatox ,  
i have contacted the Phantom ranger from the far side of Eltar, and the robot rangers are on Aquitar being reprogramed by Billy , i will send for them too, good look and may the power protect you. screen fades out.  
........................................................  
  
Eltar is the source of all our power and the morphing grid .said Justin. After the Thunder zords where deystroyed by Rito Rivalto the morphing grid was deystroyed along with the zords powers and wepons of the origanal rangers, when zordon created the turbo powers he made a second morphin grid and took it to eltar .Then If we loose the morphin grid 2 we wont even be able to telaport,after some thoughtWe have to go to eltar said carloslike a retard.. "NO! i will go along with the Blue Centurion, Blue Centurion telaports in five blue flashes "Greetings rangers Justin runs up to the Blue Centurion, good bye young Justin said the Blue Centurion, wait said justin. Here i want you to have this justin reaches in to the poket in his suite and then places a coin in the Blue Centurions hand and closes it then slaps it once , Justin walks away ,ashely brings him close and hugs him . Blue Centurion telaports away . GOOD BYE RANGERS AND MAY THE POWER PROTECT YOU Dimitria starts glowing red and then she rises out of her tube.  
  
two flashes one red one blue zooms past Divatox and then disapeares  
  
OUTSIDE THE POWER CHAMBER ......... DIMITRIA AND THE BLUE CENTURION GONE ATACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1screemed Divatox slamming her fists into her throne. phiranatrons start climbing up the rocks and clifs , then start sneekikng to the power chamber avoiding camares  
  
TO BE CONTINUED PLEASE TRY TRY AND WRITE A REVIEW AND IF YOU DONT LIKE IT I APOLOGISE.RITA ILL BETRAY ZEDD GET CONTROLE THE DARK FORTRESS AND BECOME THE QUEEN OF ALL EVIL  
  
...................................................................................................................................................................................... LEAVE A REVIEW BE GENTLE 


End file.
